How To Make A Musical
by TheDancerandtheDreamer125
Summary: How to Train Your Dragon meets High School Musical. What go wrong? Modern AU. Hiccstrid. Basically HSM with HTTYD characters.
1. Outline

**Hey guys! So i had this really weird idea after watching HTTYD AND High School Musical in one day... So here it is! This is just kinda a character outline for right now, no real story** ** _yet_** **but hopefully soon. :-)**

 **Also, some of the boys are now girls and some girls are now boys to make this work by personality. I can't figure out who Snotlout will but yet so if anyone has an idea please tell me.**

Troy-Astrid(still basketball)

Gabriella-Hiccup

Chad-Heather

Taylor-Fishlegs

Ryan and Sharpay- Ruffnut and Tuffnut( I mean honestly could there be any better choice?)

Coach Bolton- Astrid's dad( I will come up with a name for him)

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC


	2. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or HSM Disney and Dreamworks do, not to me.**

* * *

"Come on son. 'Nuf reading, it's New Year's Eve!" Stock the Vast's loud voice voice boomed across the room.

"But dad it's almost to the good part-" Hiccup protested.

"There's a party downstairs. Maybe you can, you know, make some friends. Other than that cat," Stoick said gesturing to the jet black cat curled next to his son.

"But dad! Toothless-"

"Is not allowed to be here.'' His father interrupted, "Now come on!"

"Can I have my book back first?" Stoick grumbled and complied, handing the book on Nigh Furies back to his son.

"Thanks."

* * *

Across the ski lodge, all that was heard was the pounding of basketballs and loud voices.

"-You'll torch 'em!"

"Like this?" Astrid, head of the girls basketball team, shot the ball over her fathers head straight into the basket.

"Just like that, kid!" her father and coach patted her on the back.

"Astrid! Cory! Did we really come all this way to play more basketball?" Mrs. Hofferson cried coming into the room.

"Yeah." Both said sheepishly

Mrs. Hofferson sighed, "It's the last night of vacation. Astrid, there is a kid party downstairs. It's-"

"Kid party?'' Astrid inquired.

"Young Adults. Now go shower up and head-"

"One more?" Cory pleaded.

"Please, mom?"

"Real quick."

"Fine. One more. Got it?" said Mrs. Hofferson

Astrid shot the ball one handed into the hoop. "Now **that** is how you end a game!"

* * *

"All right! How abut that for a couple of snowboarders?" The announcer said. Cheers came from everyone, not really noticing the two new comers in the two corners of the room. "Who's gonna rock the house next? How about you?" The spotlight rested on Astrid.

"No guys. No I can't sing." The other guests pushed her of on the make-shift stage.

"And you!" The spotlight rested on Hiccup Haddock. The announcer pulled him up on stage.

"I can't sing, guys!" Astrid protested.

"You know, someday you guys may thank me for this one day." Sing the glare Astrid threw at him, he quickly added, "Or not."

The music started and Astrid looked up at the screen with the words and started singing.

 _Living in my own world, Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen, When you take a chance_

To say she was surprised when the lanky boy with auburn hair started singing was an understatement.

 **I never believed in, What I couldn't see**

 **I never opened my heart,** _Oh,_ **To all the possibilities, Ooh**

Astrid looked up at the boy next to her, then looked immanently away.

 _ **I know,**_ **Something has changed,** _ **Never felt this way**_

 **And right here tonight** _ **, This could be the start,**_

 _ **Of something new,**_ **It feels so right,** _ **To be here with you, Oh**_

 _ **And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

 _I feel in my heart,_ _**The start of something new**_

Growing more confident, Astrid took of the sweater she was wearing, was it getting warmer in here?

 _Now who'd ever thought that,_ _ **We'd both be here tonight**_

 **And the world looks so much brighter,** _Brighter brighter_

 **With you by my side,** _By my side_

 **I know, That something has changed,** _ **Never felt this way**_

 **I know it for** _ **real, This could be the start**_

 _ **Of something new,**_ **It feels so right,** _ **To be here with you, Oh**_

 _ **And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

 _I feel in my heart,_ _**The start of something new**_

 _I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me_

 _Oh, yeah_ _ **I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see**_

 _ **It's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you**_

 _ **And now I'm looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

 _ **That it's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you**_

 _ **Oh And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart , **__Feel in my heart_

 **The start of something new**

 _The start of something new_

 _ **The start of something new**_

Looking into the emerald eyes of the boy next to her, she held her hand out to him

"Astrid!" She had to yell over the crowds to even hear herself. He grabbed her hand and leaned close next to her ear.

"Hiccup. My names Hiccup.'' And she thought her name was weird!

The two went outside in the cool winters air.

"Seriously, you have a really good voice. You're a singer right?" Hiccup asked her once they were by themselves.

"No-o-o. I don't sing. At all. Period. But it sounds like you do." She said.

"Oh, yes. My shower head is very impressed." he remarked, sending her into a fit of laughter. In the background she heard people counting down to New Years.

"3…..2…1!"

"I guess I better go find my dad and wish him a happy New Year." Hiccup said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. Me too. Only not your dad, my dad…..and mom. I'll uh… call you! I'll call you tomorrow!" Astrid said. Why did this boy she barely knew make her nervous?

"Yeah! Here, put your number in.'' He pulled out his phone and hand it to her as she headed him hers. He punched in his number and handed it back to her. She finished handed back his phone. Hiccup ran off to find his dad, though Astrid didn't notice.

"Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had in a long time. So, uh…where do you live?" She turned around and didn't see him there. "Hiccup?" She looked back at her phone at the picture she took of him and frowned. _Where'd he go?_ She looked around and didn't spot him.

* * *

 **So… there's the first chapter. Still haven't figured out who Snotlout will be playing so if theres any thoughts about that please tell me. Next chapter will be at school and we will be seeing Ruffnut/Sharpay which is gonna be awesome! See ya next time ;-)**

 **~Dancer**


	3. Get'cha Head In The Game!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took sooooo long. I was super busy and wasn't able to type this up. So here it is! I also want to say, thank you for the feedback guys it means a lot! I also couldn't change the Wildcats mostly I couldn't come up with another nam for them and because it's the WILDCATS!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own HTTYD or HSM. I am only using their characters/plot lines.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

' _Wildcats sing along! They really got it going on! Wildcats in the house! Everybody sing it out!'_

Getting off the bus, Astrid was bombarded with people cheering and a giant bear hug from her best friend, Heather.

"Astrid! And how are you, Miss Hofferson?" Heather said looping her arm with her best friend's.

"Fine. And you, Miss Danforth?'' Astrid replied, trying and failing to quirk her eyebrow. Both girls laughed.

''In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond! I'd say I'm pretty good." Heather said, still laughing. "What team?" she threw her free fist in the air.

"Wildcats!" the rest of the team yelled.

Walking into school, they spot Ruffnut, resident drama queen.

"The Snow Wraith has returned from Glacier Island." Heather joked in a weird accent. "She spent the holidays the way she always does,"

"And how's that?" Astrid asked.

"Shopping for mirrors of course!" At this everybody laughed. Ruffnut overheard and scoffed.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year, how tribal.''

* * *

It was first day of school for Hiccup Haddock. New school, new friends, new…. everything! Walking into the school with his dad and the principal, Hiccup held his stomach

"Dad, my stomach-"

"Is always upset on the first day. You'll do great, son." Stoick gave his son a hard pat on the back. "I made my company promise not to move me again until you graduate. You'll do fine. You always do."

"Yeah. Sure." was the sarcastic response. "What way?" he asked the principal and went the way he pointed.

* * *

Homeroom. Gothi style. Beware of the stick. Astrid was surprised that Ruffnut was actually talking to her, but she wasn't paying much attention. She was way more surprised by the lanky, auburn haired kid with the prothetic leg walked in. _Hiccup? What's he doing here?_ Her eyes followed him to the back of the room. Apparently Ruffnut saw him too for she was making eyes at him, though he wasn't paying attention to her at all. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. Gothi was talking.

"I trust you splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Miss Hofferson." She caught Astrid looking at the new student. " Especially our winter musical. We will have singles auditions…" Heather put her hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Gothi continued, " …And pairs auditions for our two leads.." spotting the basketball Heather had on her desk she stopped. " Miss Danforth, this is a place of learning not a hockey arena. Thank you."

Astrid couldn't take her mind off the boy in the back row. She took out her cell phone and taped 'call' on the boy with green eyes. The ring sounded around the room as everyone took out their phones.

"Wasn't me. Was it you?'' Ruffnut said to her brother behind her.

"I see the cell phone menace has returned to our cubicle of learning. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, cell phones. I will see you in detention. We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. And welcome to Berk High Mr. Haddock. Miss Hofferson, I see your phone is involved so we will see you in detention as well." she said as she walked around the room taking everyone's cell phones. Heather spoke up.

"That's not a possibility, Miss Gothi, your honor, see, 'cause we have basket ball practice, and Astrid kinda…."

"And that will be 15 minutes for you too. Count 'em." Gothi interrupted.

"Could be tough for her. She can't count that high." Fishlegs Ingerman whispered in the back

" Fishlegs Ingerman! That's 15 minutes. Holidays are over people! Way over. Now, any thing else before we end?" One lonely kid in the back raised his hand, "Yes Gustave?"

"How we're you're holidays Miss Gothi?" he asked. Everyone groaned. "What?" he asked as the bell rang.

* * *

As everyone exited the class room, Astrid stayed behind and when she saw Hiccup she walked over to him.

"Hey!" Astrid greeted.

"I don't…" Hiccup started

"Believe it." she finished

"Well me…"

"Either. But how?"

"Well my dad's company transferred him here to Berk. I can't believe you live here, I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day."

"We left first thing.." She replied, whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

''I uh…well…No reason." Astrid said talking normally.

'Uh huh." Hiccup said, completely unconvinced.

"Its just, you know my friends… I…uh…told them about the snowboarding and stuff but not about the singing thing." Astrid explained.

"Too much for them to handle?"

"Oh no it was cool, don't get me wrong. It's just my friends, it's not what I do. That was like a whole different person." Astrid finished as Hiccup turned down a hallway with Astrid jogging to keep up. Once she caught up she said, "Well, anyway, welcome to Berk High. And now that you've meet Miss Gothi I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that!" pointing to a sign-up sheet for the winter musical.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school first. But, if you did it I'd consider coming to the show." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Oh no, that is impossible." Astrid laughed. Ruffnut emerged from we're she was standing behind the bulletin board, starling both of them.

"What's impossible, Astrid? I wouldn't think impossible would even be in your vocabulary." Ruffnut saw Hiccup standing next to Astrid and made eyes at him again. "It's so nice of you to show our new hun- classmate around." she gave a cheeky grin writes, _Ruffnut Thorston,_ in huge letter on the sheet. She then turned to Hiccup and said, " Oh, we're you going to sign up?" Hiccup, not knowing what to do, simply shakes his head and looks at Astrid.

" Well, I'd better get going. Basketball practice. Don't wanna be late! Come on Hiccup, I'll show you to your next class." Astrid says, trying to get out of there. She loops her arm with Hiccup's, the same way her best friend did often to her and starts walking away. Seeing Ruffnut's writing, she said, "Nice penmanship." in the nicest tone she could muster. Then she and Hiccup walked off.

* * *

 _Basketball Practice_

Astrid looked puzzled for a moment then speaks to Heather beside her.

"So, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

'Dude, who cares?" Heather says.

"You know it's always good to get extra credit for collage and stuff…" Astrid trailed off

"You think Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal ever auditioned for their school musical?" Heather asked.

"Well, maybe…You never know…" Astrid trailed again, looking down.

"Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup... It's frightening."

"Yeah….You're right." Astrid agreed.

"Aren't I always?'' Astrid just laughed.

"All right Wildcats! Pair up! Come on!" Astrid shouted to he whole team.

 _Coach said to fake right_

 _And break left_

 _Watch out for the pick_

 _And keep an eye on defense_

 _Gotta run the give and go_

 _And take the ball to the hole_

 _Like an old school pro_

 _He said, "Don't be afraid"_

 _To shoot the outside "J"_

 _Just keep ya head in the game_

 _Just keep ya head in the game_

 _And don't be afraid_

 _To shoot the outside "J"_

 _Just keep ya head in the game_

 _U gotta_

 _Get you get you head in the game_

 _We gotta_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

 _Let's make sure_

 _That we get the rebound_

 _'Cause when we get it_

 _Then the_ _crowd will go wild_

 _A second chance_

 _Gotta grab it and go_

 _Maybe this time_

 _We'll hit the right notes_

 _Wait a minute_

 _It's not the time or place_

 _Wait a minute_

 _Get my head in the game_

 _Wait a minute_

 _Get my head in the game_

 _Wait a minute_

 _Wait a minute_

 _I gotta_

 _Get my, get my head in the game_

 _You gotta_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

 _Why am I feeling so wrong_

 _My head's in the game_

 _But my heart's in the song_

 _She makes this feel so right_

"Should I got for it? Better shake this, yikes!"

 _I gotta_

 _Get my, get my head in the game_

 _You gotta_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game!_


	4. Detention

Leaning over to Hiccup in math class, Ruffnut whispered to the boy,

"So, it seemed like you knew Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup, not really paying attention to Ruffnut, replied,

"Uh, not really. She was just showing me around."

"Well, Astrid doesn't normally interact with new students." Ruffnut said, laughing.

"Why not?" He asked still not paying the least bit of attention.

"It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with her." She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I've _tried_ to get to know her." Hiccup, now, was focused on the work in front of him. To himself he mumbled,

"That should be 16 over pi..." Unfortunately for him, the teacher heard him.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock?" She asked. He grew extremely shy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I, uh, I just...Um..." Seeing that everyone was staring at him he gathered up his confidence, "Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Ruffnut just rolled her eyes at him, but their teacher had a different response.

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." Checking her calculator, she gives Hiccup an impressed look. "I stand corrected." She started writing the correct equation on the chalkboard she said, "And welcome aboard Hiccup.

* * *

Later Ruffnut's brother, Tuffnut sees Astrid looking at the musical sign-up sheet. She looks at it for a few seconds then looks away then back again. Astrid then leaves. As Ruffnut passes, Tuffnut grabs her arm.

"Astrid Hofferson was looking at our audition list." Ruffnut looked surprised

"Again? You know, she was hanging around with that new guy and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky, irresistible, but freaky about him. Where'd he say he was from?" Seeing her brother wasn't paying attention, she scoffed and struts off toward the computer lab, with Tuff following close behind.

In the computer lab, Ruffnut does a search for Hiccup, finding he's smarter(and quite possibly cuter) than she initially thought.

'' Why do you think he's interested in our musical?" Tuff asks.

"I'm not sure he is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that Hiccup's welcome to school activities that are...appropriate for him. After all... he loves pi." Ruffnut prints out the article on Hiccup and takes it.

* * *

Detention.

Gothi style.

"Gold! More gold!" Ms. Gothi yells, "Paint, paint! Let's go!" after Gothi passes Fishlegs Ingerman walks over to Hiccup holding the article about him.

"The answer is yes!" Hiccup, having no idea what he was talking about, replied,

"Huh?"

"Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you." Hiccup still looks extremely confused, so Ruffnut desides to step in.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Fishlegs." Gothi notices and says,

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait! I have been so busy lately I just haven't had the time to do this. Next chapter should be up soon and it will be longer! Thanks for the continued support guys, it means a lot.**

 **~Dancer**


End file.
